Солли
|Умерла = 14 октября 2019 (25 лет) |Родом из = Пусан, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица, актриса, модель |Годы, команда = * - август 2015 (f(x)) * - 2019 (сольная карьера) |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Рост = 170 см |Вес = 41 кг |Группа крови = О |Партнер = Чойза (2013-2017) Ким Минджун (2017) |Дебютный = "Goblin" }} |ЛогоАгент = SMquad.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 110 |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Число мемберов = 5 |ЛогоГруппы= F(x)logo.svg |Группа = F(x) |Лидер = Виктория |Псевдоним лидер = Виктория |М2 = Эмбер |Псевдоним 2 = Эмбер |М3 = Луна |Псевдоним 3 = Луна |М4 = Кристал |Псевдоним 4 = Кристал |БМ5=0 |М5 = Солли |Псевдоним 5 = Солли }} Солли (설리) - бывшая южнокорейская певица, актриса и модель. Она являлась участницей женской группы f(x), которую покинула в августе 2015 года, чтобы сосредоточиться на актерской карьере. В июне 2019 было объявлено, что Солли вернётся на сцену в качестве айдола. Она дебютировала сольно с синглом "Goblin" 29 июня.Sulli Drops Details For Solo Single Album “Goblin” And Special Stage 14 октября 2019 Солли была найдена мертвой в своем доме в Соннаме, Кёнгидо ее менеджером, которому не удавалось связаться с ней с прошлого дня. Позднее было сказано, что она совершила самоубийство.Yonhap: K-pop star Sulli found dead: policeThe Guardian: Sulli, K-pop star and actor, found dead aged 25Hankyoreh: 가수 설리 자택서 숨진 채 발견…경찰, 타살 흔적 없어 Дискография Цифровые синглы * "Goblin" (2019) Песни с другими артистами * DEAN - "Dayfly" (вместе с Rad Museum) (2018) Фильмография Фильмы * Punch Lady (2007) * BABO (2008) * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (корейский дубляж вместе с Дэсоном) (2010) * I AM. (2012) * SM Town Live in Tokyo Special Edition in 3D (2012) * The Pirates (2014) * Fashion King (2014) * Real (2017) ТВ-дорамы * Drama City (KBS, 2005) * Ballad of Seodong (SBS, 2005) * Love Needs a Miracle (камео) (MBS, 2005) * Vacation (SBS, 2006) * Oh! My Lady (камео) (SBS, 2010) * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) ТВ-шоу * Inkigayo (SBS, 2010-2011) - ведущая * Welcome to the Show (2011) * Jin Ri's Shop (Naver TV, 2018) Появления в клипах * Super Junior - "Mr. Simple (3D LG Ver.)" (вместе с Викторией) (2012) Рекламные сотрудничества * LG Household & Health Care Co., Ltd. (2009) * LG CYON New Chocolate Phone (2009) * Kay Switzerland (2009-2011) * China LG CYON Lollipop (2010) * Auction (2010) * Ottogi Pasha Pasha (2010) * Calvin Klein Jean (2010) * LG CYON Optimus Z (2010) * Crown Bakery (2010) * Sony Cyber Shot (2010) * China H2 (2010) * ELITE school uniforms (2011) * ChickenMania (2010-2012) * QUA (2010) * LG Electronics Hallyu Marketing (2010) * Smoothie King (2010) * FIFA Online 2 (2010) * Japan Euiryu & by P.D (2010) * SPA (2010) * Naver Band (2010) * Amore Pacific Etude House (2013-2014) * SK Telecom 'LTE Infinite Capacity (2013) * Jardin Cafe Real (2013) * Lovcat Paris (2013) * Lovecat Bijou Jewelry (2013) * China Joy City Freestyle 2 (2014) * Korea P&K SKII (2014) * Swarovski Korea (2014) * Jianco Sush Day Island Co., Ltd. (2014) * Estee Lauder (2014) * Dr. Rib (2018) Награды и номинации Галерея F(x) Sulli Electric Shock promotional photo.png|''Electric Shock'' F(x) Sulli Electric Shock promotional photo 2.png|''Electric Shock'' (2) F(x) Sulli Electric Shock promotional photo 3.png|''Electric Shock'' (3) F(x) Sulli Pink Tape promotional photo.png|''Pink Tape'' F(x) Sulli Pink Tape promotional photo 2.png|''Pink Tape'' (2) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo.png|''Red Light'' F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 2.png|''Red Light'' (2) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 3.png|''Red Light'' (3) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 4.png|''Red Light'' (4) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 5.png|''Red Light'' (5) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 6.png|''Red Light'' (6) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 7.png|''Red Light'' (7) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 8.png|''Red Light'' (8) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 9.png|''Red Light'' (9) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 10.png|''Red Light'' (10) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 11.png|''Red Light'' (11) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 12.png|''Red Light'' (12) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 13.png|''Red Light'' (13) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 1.png|"Goblin" Sulli Goblin promotional photo 3.png|"Goblin" (3) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 4.png|"Goblin" (4) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 5.png|"Goblin" (5) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 6.png|"Goblin" (6) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 7.png|"Goblin" (7) Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Instagram en:Sulli es:Sulli Категория:Айдолы Категория:Певицы Категория:Актёры Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Уроженцы Пусана Категория:F(x) Категория:SM Entertainment Категория:Солли